Preference of a person in music considerably differs from region to region. For example, Japanese people in recent years reproduce music by using a speaker equipped with a dock for receiving a portable music player. Accordingly, Japanese people tend to prefer compact and simple design. One of possible reasons for this tendency is that the housing size in this country is generally small in comparison with the housing size in Western countries.
In South American countries, however, a large-sized speaker equipped with a decorative light source (such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED)) is more popular, and often used to reproduce music with a loud volume at a home party or the like. The applicant of the present application therefore has been offering products of large-sized speakers on the market to meet preference of such people.
There have been proposed various types of controls, including these actual products, performed in synchronization with reproduction of audio data. According to Patent Document 1 identified below, for example, a light source provided in the vicinity of a speaker is controlled based on illumination control parameters generated from audio data to be reproduced. For example, control for correlating a tempo of music and intensity of light is performed.